


How to strengthen the bonds

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 9 guy orgy. No there isn't much more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to strengthen the bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a loooooooooong time in the making (like years!) and it's totally dedicated to [](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dragons-rage598.livejournal.com/)**dragons_rage598** because it was started for her in the first place!  
> Thanks to dropletsofblood for the awesome job on the beta-reading!

  
He'd thought they were joking. The comments had only been off-hand and nobody'd seemed particularly weirded out, so he'd assumed it was all an elaborate joke at the expense of the newest guy.

Therefore it came as no big surprise when the whole thing came up again that night while they were all enjoying a much deserved beer after a hard day's recording. And because everyone was laughing, James decided it was all a lame, if long-winded joke.

About ten minutes later, nobody was laughing anymore, the subject of the conversation hadn't changed and he was considering whether more booze would be a good thing.

Fresh beers went around and James looked around, curious to see their various reactions: everyone was drinking, which after recording was nothing special, at least it had been that way every night since he'd joined the band less than a week prior. They were pretty quiet too, but that was to be expected too, they seemed to enjoy it after the insanity in the studio. The looks they were exchanging were a bit on the odd side, a bit heavy, too much anticipation. He started thinking the joke might not be one after all.

It was only when he saw the bottle Chris was passing on to Paul and identified it as a bottle of tequila that he stopped doubting. Chris had said he more or less didn't do heavy drinking, and if James could trust the percussionist, then tequila was pretty much out there for him.

The second big clue was Sid popping something in his mouth and washing it down with Jack D. Shawn had been adamant about the band's policy on drug use, but that didn't stop Sid from leaning over to James and offering him both the bottle and a tab of acid. He refused them both and instead took the bottle of tequila that Paul was trying to balance on his knee as he reached for what Sid had to offer.

Taking a swing of tequila, James waited for Shawn to react and for things to get back to the usual after-recording good spiritedness. Instead, Shawn finished his shot of gin and poured himself another. In his admittedly short time with them, James had never seen them drink with so much purpose. The intensity was intimidating.

And then, right when James thought they weren't actually going to do anything, Chris stood up, took off his tee-shirt and straddled his nearest band-mate. It was Mick, mean guitar player and poster boy for homophobia. James fully expected to see the percussionist flying across the room in the next second.

But Mick didn't punch Chris in the guts, instead he reached up, curled one of his huge hands around Chris's neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

There, James's brain decided to drop all unnecessary activities and he inhaled rather than swallowed the tequila he'd been drinking. He ended up coughing hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. When they cleared up, Sid was standing in front of him, bare-chested and too close for casualness.

Not that James felt insecure about getting sexual with another guy. No, but he suspected Sid wasn't expecting just how experienced he was. In the corner of his eye, he could see Chris and Mick still making out, it was glaringly obvious that while Chris knew exactly what he was doing, Mick was essentially doing all he could to remain totally in control as well as on top.

Then he shifted is whole attention back to Sid and grabbed the younger guy's wrist to pull him on to his lap. Sid's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but the words never got out because James's mouth got in the way. And after a few seconds of frozen surprise, James discovered that the DJ might have been young and inexperienced but he made up for it with fiery enthusiasm.

James slowed their kiss down a little, as Sid obviously tried to decide what to do with his hands and had to pull away chuckling when they ended up tangling in his hair. Sid suddenly looked indignant.

"You don't have boobs!"

James wasn't entirely sure he understood the logic, but since Sid was using his hair to pull him in again, it wasn't the time to ask. And he knew perfectly well where to put _his_ hands, which earned him a surprised gasp and fingers digging harder in his scalp. Feeling smug, he pushed his fingers deeper into the DJ's baggy jeans.

The low voice in his ear almost made him jump out of his skin.

"You've done this before…" James waited for Paul to finish, or at least to clue him in as to whether this was a good or a bad thing. But Paul seemed content with sitting right behind him, radiating heat against his back but not quite touching him.

Sid pulled away and snorted. "Well, dude, aren't you happy you and me got first dibs on the new guy then?"

James thought about protesting, but Paul grabbed the hem of his shirt with clear intentions and he decided he didn't mind being some sort of prize after all. As soon as his tee-shirt was pulled out of the way, Sid dove down. Apparently James's lack of breasts wasn't such a problem after all. Behind him, Paul started the same sort of exploration on his back which left James free to take a look around him.

Chris and Mick were still engrossed in each other. Mick was now on top, probably because it made him feel more secure about his control, though it looked like Chris had both hands pushed deep into the bigger man's pants, and quite probably into his underwear too.

As James watched, Mick roughly grabbed Chris's wrists and put the other man's hands on his waistband, which the percussionist apparently had no problem interpreting. A moment later, Mick stepped out of his pants and James was shocked to find such grace and delicacy in the well defined muscles of his legs. If Paul and Sid hadn't been busy on him, he would have crossed the room right there and then to leave a few marks on those legs. As it was he had to satisfy himself with watching Chris slither down the sofa and to his knees.

He would have watched on, but something on the other side of the room caught his attention. Craig and Joey were sitting on either side of Shawn, and James couldn't decide if they were more interested in the big spiritual leader of the band, or in each other. They kept exchanging hard, hungry kisses over Shawn, before they both turned to the percussionist and trailed rough fingers and equally as rough kisses along his chest.

For once, Shawn didn't seem to mind not being in control. As James watched, the two smaller men undressed him, batting his hands away anytime he put them down on either of them. They were down to his boxers in the blink of an eye, and something told him they were going to stop there. So he was really surprised when Joey decisively hooked his fingers in the waistband and took them off, dropping them on the pile they'd created.

Naked, Shawn looked strangely angelic. His skin so white, it was almost translucent, particularly in contrast to the other two men's black clothes.

James was fascinated and wished he could have heard what Joey was whispering into Craig ear. Instead, he was brought back to his own situation as strong, callused fingers made their way into his jeans.

He looked down, identified the hands and pushed back against Paul intent on grinding his ass against his erection. The sharp intake of air in his ear told him he hadn't lost his touch. He reached behind, pulling the broad bassist's body even closer to his own and gently scratching the back of his head, in that place he knew sent shivers through most people. Paul was one of those people: he buried his face in the crook of James's neck to muffle a throaty, surprised moan.

Still rocking back against Paul, James looked around wondering fleetingly why it felt like someone was missing and trying to find where Sid might have disappeared. None of them really needed to know, but he'd always enjoyed threesomes and what was going on in the room was making him want more. He was about to force himself to move away from Paul when Sid suddenly reappeared in front of him. His pupils were huge and in spite of the acid buzz, James could see how unsure he was.

With a small smirk, James crooked his finger into the universal come hither way. Behind him Paul dug his chin into his shoulder and hummed approvingly.

"You gonna blow him…"

It wasn't really a question, but not exactly an order either. And it made James's smirk widen slightly, because he definitely intended to do just that. The uncertainty was still hovering around Sid though, James licked his lips slowly and leaned towards the slim DJ.

"C'me here, man… I've got something for you…"

Sid still didn't move, but Paul had got the clue and untangled himself from James, so that he could hook his fingers into Sid's jeans and pull him closer.

"I thought you wanted me, man…" James trailed off as Sid decisively planted himself back on the guitarist's lap, giving him an indignant look.

The tall guitarist didn't need more encouragements, what he needed though was more space to manoeuvre. The sofa was big but not designed for what they were doing. He pushed Sid to the side, keeping one large hand firmly against his chest as he leaned in to nibble on to Paul's lip rings, then he pushed Paul back and winked at him.

Sid was writhing under his hand, fuming not very quietly. James flashed him a toothy grin before dropping his hands to his waistband and wasting no more time to open them.

Behind him, someone was moaning deep and raspy. It must have been Mick considering the geography of the room. James wanted to watch and do to Sid what Chris was doing to the other guitarist. But Sid's jeans were flying somewhere across the room and there were surprisingly strong hands in his hair, pushing him down, so he was going to have to use his imagination.

It wasn't difficult to know what Chris was doing anyway. Mick had given up on trying to keep some sort of front up and he could hear a stream of gasps and gruff, appreciative comments. James licked his lips and followed the directions.

At first, Sid seemed frozen and James had to glance up, half worried he had lost his touch. However Sid was simply totally caught in the couple behind James. Mick was asking for more tongue, so James pushed his against the slit of Sid's cock and was rewarded by a surprised whimper.

Sid's grip on his hair tightened, his hips bucking up. James pushed his hand against the DJ's slender hips, listening intently to the loud hiss Mick let out, before dragging his teeth along Sid's cock carefully forcing out a similar hiss. Sid bucked again making James moan and lose his focus.

For the next few minutes, James was content with sucking hard and then softer, working between Sid's bucking and unrelenting grip. He could still hear Mick's incoherent approval and half mumbled demands, but Sid was too noisy for him to make anything of them.

Suddenly Sid's hand deserted his head and before James could investigate, he was pushing deeper into his mouth, moaning loud and painful before coming. James had been expecting a warning, not to mention Sid to last longer, so he didn't have any choice but to swallow as much as he could.

Coughing slightly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, James pulled back to find Paul holding on to Sid's wrists and given the position most probably biting the DJ's neck. Sid's body was still completely arched off the couch, it looked like Paul wasn't letting go.

With a dark smirk, James leaned down and bit on Paul's shoulder. Through the tee-shirt he knew he wouldn't break the skin, but it had the effect he'd intended and Paul let go of Sid with a soft growl.

"You're awfully sure of yourself…"

There was something like awe and possibly a bit of jealousy in the bassist's voice. James tilted his head, surveying the man. His skin had a sort of dark undertone that reminded him of caramel and his dark brown eyes had the richness of chocolate, all in all James decided Paul was good enough to eat. His smile got more wicked and he gripped Paul's shoulder pushing him down on the couch.

"And I'm sure you want me… now."

Paul didn't protest and Sid let out a slightly breathless snigger. James started undressing the bassist, revealing more of that caramel skin. He was dimly aware that somebody behind him was making some comment about how at ease he seemed to be, but he tuned it out and focused instead on the bassist's taut skin. He leaned down and licked experimentally a line down his chest.

The skin tasted warm and faintly soapy. Paul was already arching up off the couch, even though he hadn't even been licking that hard. James grinned and nipped softly, making his way towards a dark nipple and the silver ring in it. In the meantime, his hands had reached Paul's pants and he'd opened them.

As his teeth closed on the ring and tugged softly, Paul whined lowly and arched up again, giving him the opportunity to push the bassist's pants and boxers down his thighs. James tentatively tugged harder, his hands blindly exploring lower and momentarily pausing to moan around Paul's nipple when he discovered yet another piercing.

He'd always been oddly fascinated by piercings, but this was the first time he got so close to one of those cock rings you only saw on the internet. He was almost scared he would hurt Paul, although if all the metal was anything to go by, the bassist probably wouldn't mind the pain.

With that small revelation swirling in his brain, James clamped his teeth hard around the nipple he'd been sucking. He was rewarded by a loud gasp and hands tangling in his hair, scratching his scalp in the universal code for needy. In answer, his fingers curled around Paul's cock.

He was expecting more than the muffled moan he got, but as his upwards glance showed, Sid's mouth was in the way. With a small grin he went back to tugging and twisting the ring in his mouth. Every time, it produced a more pronounced buck from Paul's hips and James knew he wouldn't be able to resist the ring sliding against his palm for much longer.

In fact, he couldn't resist anymore full stop. His thumb caught the ring and tugged it hard. Paul screamed into Sid's mouth and pre-come gushed on his cock. That was the kind of power James loved abusing. He loved knowing what he was doing was appreciated, he loved making people lose control and above all he loved how their bodies would betray them.

He continued adding more bite marks around Paul's nipple, using all the increasingly frantic moans and tugs in his hair as indication to let his fingers stroke and pinch, squeeze and scratch. It wasn't long before Paul was whimpering incoherently. James could feel his muscles convulsing on the verge of climax, but he kept denying his band mate with small irregular twists or less intense strokes.

Eventually Sid took pity on Paul, whispering hotly into James's hear. "Let him come, man…"

It seemed the words were all Paul needed because James didn't have time to tug or bite again before he felt Paul completely lock off and shoot in his hand. Smiling smugly, he sat back up and returned Sid's wink.

He was reaching for Sid when Paul tightened his grip in his hair again and pulled him down for a slow, smouldering kiss. Sid though seemed content in taking hold of his sticky hand and carefully licking it clean. He'd never thought the small DJ would go for something like that, but he'd never thought the whole band would go for sexual bonding either.

And it was hot really, how obviously Sid hadn't anticipated the taste and was slightly taken aback. He didn't stop though, and James moaned in Paul's kiss, feeling his jeans getting that little bit more constricting. Soon, he was going to have to do something about those.

James was nibbling on Paul's twin lip rings, tongue exploring in and around, enjoying how Paul just couldn't stop moaning, when a pair of hands unexpectedly trailed around his waist and pulled him back. Paul chuckled in his mouth then pulled away and winked at him.

He was miffed at the hands for interrupting him. Exploring Paul and his piercings was a lot more enjoyable than he had expected. He didn't have time to feel more than a small tug of jealousy as Sid started nibbling Paul's lip rings because the hands pulled him on someone's lap. Someone whose hands were almost as big as his and were currently exploring his waistband making his jeans even tighter. He was starting to mind how they all seemed to want him for themselves but they never returned the favour.

He leaned back against Mick's broad chest behind him, to try and make him do something about his pants. He was rewarded by those big hands snaking around his waistband and undoing his pants at last, he gasped and moaned when a thumb trailed against his erection through his now very damp boxers.

Behind him, Mick buried his face into his neck licking, nibbling and breathing hotly against his skin. He could feel the small quivering of the other guitarist's hands still pressed against his cock.

"I want you…"

It wasn't that the words were unexpected, but the softness of the tone made him shiver and buck into Mick's hand. However, he realised as Mick kept on simply palming his cock and nuzzling his neck that a real answer seemed to be expected.

"Yes, fuck yes! Please, please, please… yes!"

He hoped he didn't come across as too incoherent and vaguely tried to be more articulate, except Mick chose that moment to bend him over further so he could pull down his jeans and boxers. All he could manage was a muffled gurgle.

As he sat back to help Mick pull off his clothes completely, he could feel the warmth of Mick's cock pressing against his ass. He rocked back carefully, teasing a soft gasp out of the other guitarist's lips.

Somehow, looking at those big hands on his thighs, he felt small and, while odd, the feeling wasn't unpleasant. Usually, he would have been worried about being too big and heavy, but for once he just knew his partner could take his weight.

He fought to keep his eyes opened and focused as Mick's hands crawled over his thighs and spread them. It made him arch and press his ass tighter against the other man's erection. It had been such a long time since he'd done that, he let out a muffled moan, something that was almost pleading. In answer callused, strong fingers trailed up his erection making him buck up uncontrollably.

He felt more than he heard Mick's rumbly chuckle against his back, and the hand closed around his erection while teeth sank in the flesh of his shoulder. Mick was better than he'd been expecting after he'd seen him with Chris and he couldn't keep himself from rocking his hips in time to Mick's ministrations, all the while rubbing his ass more and more demandingly against Mick's cock.

Lost in a haze of feelings and through half-lidded eyes, he suddenly realised Corey was crawling closer to them, a wolfish grin on his face. Had he not been so immersed into Mick, he would have blushed and looked away, ashamed that he had so successfully managed to avoid even thinking about what the singer might have been doing until this moment.

His crush on Corey was painful as much as it was hopeless. He'd left _Stone Sour_ two or three times already because of it, and he'd almost told Joey to fuck off when he'd asked him to join. Watching Corey was just too painful.

But right now, the singer was crouching in front of him, eyes wide with something he'd imagined there often but had always thought would remain a fantasy. And Mick's legs were keeping his wide open as his thumb circled the head of his cock, gathering pre-come and making him feel more exposed than ever.

James bit back a soft plea. He wanted, needed to feel more, to drown the desperate want into meaningless lust. And he did moan, when he saw the tube of lube Corey was passing to Mick.

"Move up a bit, yeah?" He almost fell off the bigger man's lap at the words, he was so mesmerized by Corey and his own confusion.

He whimpered lowly at the loss of the warm presence behind him, but he didn't have time for more as he heard and felt again the low rumble of Mick's voice behind him. Then he could feel lips on his spine, tracing up, nipping here and there, followed by fingers, cold with lube, tracing down, teasing and warming up gradually, until they pushed in, careful and a little clumsy, making him arch in desperate lust.

Then there were strong fingers tangling in his hair and pulling him into a searing kiss. He dissolved in desire against Corey's mouth. And he pushed back on Mick's fingers as the singer methodically subjected him to the power of his talented mouth, which Mick took as his cue to move his fingers.

It didn't exactly feel good right away, the guitarist was a bit too inexperienced and it was a little jarring, but at the same time it allowed him to carve every little detail of Corey's mouth, taste and technique in his memory. And he was just too turned on to really care. James really wished Mick would get on with it already, or he thought he might possibly die of lust.

"Fuck! What're you waiting for?"

Behind him, there was a low grunt and the fingers deserted him only to be replaced by something bigger, blunter and on the whole a lot more satisfying. James grippes Corey's tee-shirt and didn't even try to muffle how good that felt.

There was an answering groan from somewhere behind Corey and James strained to open his eyes and see what was going on. Corey turned to watch too, so he could see easily enough. Chris had taken James's spot on the sofa with Sid and Paul, but he was way too busy to have let out that moan, and his mouth was full. Further in the room on the other sofa, Joey and Craig were still having their wicked way with Shawn.

It was clear to him that Shawn had made that sound: Craig was sitting on his lap, rocking slowly so that Joey would have enough space to blow him while he was fucking himself on Shawn's cock. James knew he would have screamed too if he'd been Shawn.

And he had to scream too. Because Mick started pounding into him at an angle that made electricity course through his guts. And because Corey was kneeling in front of him doing things with his mouth that James had fantasized about only when he was too desperate to stop himself.

Corey was good, great big mouth indeed and a tongue so skilled James felt tears prickle his eyes. There was no way he was going to last, but it didn't bother him. He felt safe and comfortable where he was now, like this whole thing was creating bonds between them that might never have appeared otherwise.

Somehow it made sense now. He understood that he was part of this group in ways that would never be comparable to anything else in his life. More than friends, family, or lovers, and all of those at the same time.

Then Mick bit his shoulders at the same time Corey did something amazing with his tongue and he dissolved in thousands tiny sparks that flew out, around the room and its occupants before getting back together to let him feel Mick following suite, big hands gripping his thighs hard enough to leave marks.

James felt like falling back and enjoying Mick's warmth, but Corey stood in front of him, titled his head with a finger under his chin and kissed him thoroughly, drawing a soft muffled moan from him.

An eternity later, he pulled away, kissed both of James's eyelids and murmured softly, "that's for everything you are to me, all that cannot be. You gotta live your life now."

With one last soft smile, Corey backed away from him and turned his back to join the pile on the closest sofa.

James wasn't sure whether he wanted to scream, laugh or cry, he settled for a sort of purr at the way Mick was stroking his chest. Deciding that deciphering his feelings could wait until later, he sighed comfortably at the buzz from the afterglow and remained where he was to watch the others.

Sid, Paul and Chris were writhing on the sofa. Chris's mouth was full of Paul's fingers and they both looked as if this was the single most interesting thing in the world. Sid was sitting behind, partly under Paul and was engrossed in the study of just how hard he could scratch Chris's back without leaving a mark. His actions made the percussionist moan randomly around the bassist's fingers and James was stuck by a sudden and painful shot of pure need.

Mick, who had been observing him as he watched the others, chuckled lowly and leaned against his back.

"Makes you hard, doesn't he?"

Mutely, James nodded, his eyes glued to the way Chris was arching to press harder against Sid's fingers. He wasn't sure who Mick was talking about but it didn't really matter anyway.

Then Corey got near Sid and James's heart gave a weird thud, so he looked away only to see Joey padding towards him, a wolfish smile on his deceptively youthful features. Like the kid he wasn't, the small drummer took James's big had and pulled him up. He felt an odd surge of protectiveness wash over him, he hadn't realised just how small Joey was, probably because he usually took up so much space.

Right now though, Joey was uncharacteristically silent, pulling the tall guitarist along with him. There was enough strength in his grip though to remind James who was in charge.

Joey pulled him to the other sofa where he, Craig and Shawn had been bonding and where Shawn was currently half-crouching, half-kneeling on the floor between Craig's legs and even if he'd wanted to stop, it was clear Craig's grip in his hair wasn't relenting.

Pushing him next to Craig, Joey barely gave him a second to settle before he climbed on his lap. He didn't weigh more than a wet kitten, although the hard glint in his eyes was anything but innocent. Then like a kitten he wriggled and kneaded his tiny but powerful hands over James's chest until their hips were slotted together, Joey's hard cock brushing irregularly against his.

James would have happily remained there and grinded into the smaller man until they both came, but Joey clawed his chest viciously hard, effectively forcing him to stop moving. He looked up startled and pleading, but Joey only smirked back at him.

"Don't move…"

He blinked. The whisper had been so soft he wasn't sure he hadn't imagined it, but Joey made a sort of circular motion with his hips and he gasped and bucked, only to get pinched viciously hard again. Joey leaned down over him until he was level with his ear and, his grip loosening only fractionally, he started speaking lowly.

"You gotta learn to respect this band. It's like a clan and you're gonna find your place in it. What you should never forget is that Shawn's in charge."

James's eyes went directly to the figure at his feet and he couldn't keep the scepticism from his small unconvinced hum. Joey bit on his earlobe too hard for comfort and he whimpered softly, although he remembered not to move.

A slightly cruel smile curved Joey's lips. "You're learning too. Shawn's the man, he's the heart of this band whether he's standing or on his knees sucking dick."

Joey gave him a searching look and James nodded minutely hoping he wasn't breaking the rule.

As if he'd heard his name, Shawn took that moment to drag his fingers up James's calf, making him jerk in surprise. He pleaded wordlessly with Joey when he saw the small claw-like hands ready to close on his nipples, only to jump again as Shawn found enough space between his and Joey's bodies to palm his balls. But he didn't care that Joey pinched him painfully hard again because what Shawn did just felt too good.

"You are too good. You can't please both me and him, but you're trying anyway." His hands let go. "I want to watch you get off now. If you're good, you may get me off later."

James shivered powerfully as the commend shot straight through his cock, he pushed Joey backwards and locked eyes with him as he sucked on his fingers. He'd never really thought about letting someone give him orders, even less about how following them would make him feel, but he'd rarely been as turned on as he was right now. He could barely keep himself from trying to rub against Joey.

Eyes still locked into Joey's, he took his fingers out of his mouth and trailed down his chest. He'd never consciously decided to give him a show, but there he was. With a low moan, he bit down on his lower lip and half-closed his eyes, thrilled to see Joey swallow a little uneasily.

Then his hand reached his groin and he had to bite harder to avoid bucking and sending Joey flying across the room. With all the build up and with the sensitivity that came from his earlier occupations, he knew it wasn't going to take long. He trailed his two wet fingers down his cock slowly and brought them back up to circle the head. He'd never been good at jerking off slow and easy and this was about as much teasing as he could withstand.

Glancing at Joey, he realised the small drummer was waiting for him to give more, so he complied, wrapping his long fingers around his cock, just tight enough, making himself moan a little. Then he started moving his hand, immediately fast and rough. His head pushed back into the sofa and his eyes closed almost completely. He could barely still see Joey watching him intently and licking his lips in an obscene way.

All James could think of were those lips, luscious and wrapping around his cock and he bucked uncontrollably, feeling he was right on the verge of coming. With an effort, he forced himself to slow down, trying to delay the pleasure, but strong fingers closed around his and made him move faster again.

"Come for me…"

Caught between Joey's hand and his command, the guitarist bucked again and came, twitching violently under the smaller man. He felt like it took him forever to fall back from the height he'd got to, and when he could focus again, Joey was smiling, looking pleased with himself. James smiled back slowly and Joey's smile turned into a wicked smirk.

"M'not done with you… Well, _we_'re not done with you…"

James nodded to indicate he was listening but he couldn't keep his eyes from the other side of the room: Sid and Corey were grinding together, enjoying each other tremendously if their moans were any indication; Mick was watching them and the others with a satiated grin; while Paul was fucking Chris into the sofa.

Again, James felt the same shot of lust that Chris had awakened in him earlier and he decided that no matter what the others had planned for him, once Joey was done, he was going to get Chris.

As he focused again on Joey, the drummer was nodding and licking his lips like a cat that has found the cream, which wasn't really useful to get what the small guy wanted now. Then he saw Shawn and Craig move closer to them, and it finally made sense.

Arousal shot right back through him and he was surprised that he could still get hard so fast at this stage. But his body's reaction made it pretty clear he very much wanted to do whatever Joey would ask next.

Pulling on James's hand demandingly, the drummer got him to stand in front of the sofa, next to Shawn, while him and Craig went at each other viciously, nipping and kissing in a savage way. James watched and hoped this wasn't all Joey had in mind, until he heard Shawn's gruff question.

"You need lube?"

As he gave the percussionist his most vacant stare in answer, the older man expanded, "M'gonna fuck you."

James let out a small gasp of approval and shook his head, given what he'd been up to previously he would be just fine. Shawn grinned wide at his answer and then an insistent tug to his hand made him look down to the sofa again. There, Joey had Craig's legs loosely wrapped around his waist and was buried all the way into the sampler.

The guitarist could only stare, unable to process what else the small guy could be wanting. As if he'd been listening to his thoughts, Joey growled. "C'mon! Fuck me!"

James was opening his mouth to ask about lube when he felt Shawn push a tube in his hand and whisper in his ear. "Only on you, Joey's got hidden talents…"

Puzzled, James did as he was told, biting his lip as he stroked himself to even out the substance on his cock. With an imperious look from Joey, he hurried to climb behind the two men and didn't wait to push in. Only to be pushed violently down, his face against Joey's nape while Shawn positioned himself behind them and roughly started to fuck him.

The reaction from both Craig and Joey were simultaneous gasps and frantic grips on anything available. Which for the sampler turned out to be James's shoulder. Without giving any of them any time to adjust, Shawn set a fierce pace.

In between shots of stronger and stronger pleasure, James had time to hope they wouldn't crush the other two. Though if what he felt as Joey fucking back thrust for thrust was anywhere near as strong as it felt to him, then he really shouldn't worry.

Things were fast, and good, and rough, and unbelievably hot and James was fast losing the ability to put his feelings into words. He wanted to close his eyes, because the sight of the two guys under him was so hot, it was burning. But he just couldn't make himself do it. He felt the need to watch, like the need to breath which was becoming increasingly difficult at the way Shawn kept increasing the rhythm of his fucking.

It all escalated in a blur of motions and feelings, hands everywhere that he wasn't sure belonged to who, and loud pants in his ear and chest. He was so close and couldn't let himself go, instinctively feeling that he must wait for someone to give him permission, as this was how those guys functioned.

Shawn let out a low, animalistic grunt in his ear, and he felt teeth close hard on his shoulder. The pain mixed with everything else and he bucked hard between Shawn and Joey, and came hard, his body locking in position, pushed all the way into Joey who gave a long groan. Or maybe it was Craig, with his eyes rolled back into his head, James didn't know anymore.

For a moment, they all remained frozen in position, trying to gather they breath and bearings. Then he felt Shawn move to his side, pulling him along as he fell to the sofa. The possibility to sit was more than welcomed and he dropped his head back over Shawn's shoulder behind him. The percussionist's hand went to stroke his belly contentedly and they breathed together, silently basking in the glow.

After a few minutes, James glanced around the room discreetly, trying to decide what to do now. Most of the others were lying in various states of tiredness, and it seemed like they weren't gearing up for more, which was possibly going to be a problem because there was no way James was keeping his hands off Chris.

Unsure of how to go about it, James pondered if there might have been some sort of unwritten rule about how he wasn't supposed to act and tried to decide how bad it would be to break this rule. He really, really wanted to get Chris now; in spite of all he'd been doing already, he wasn't even remotely worried that he might not get a hard on.

James's eyes roamed the room, the mere thought of Chris already sending shivers of lust into his cock. Except he couldn't find the percussionist. Panic was starting to bubble into him when Sid's voice broke the relative silence.

"Hey, Chris! Didn't you promise us a show?"

The name startled James into dropping the pretence that he was still recovering and he looked around, discovering the object of his lust standing right over him with his finger halfway in front of him in a motion that looked as if he was trying to silently hush the DJ.

James blinked in surprise and Chris grinned at him, somewhat apologetically. Then he watched as the man offered him a hand and almost didn't realise he was supposed to take that hand, he was so entranced by the way Chris's muscles shifted when he moved. He was pulled up and stumbled right into the shorter man's arms.

"Ready to give them a show?" The soft voice, like honey into his ear, made him shiver. James couldn't find words to answer, but he hoped the way he tightened his hold would be answer enough.

Chris moved their bodies, shifting around until James could feel the table pushing behind his knees and he knew where Chris wanted them. Before he obeyed to the insistent push on his shoulders, he caught Chris's lips and kissed him long and wet and dirty, his tongue swirling against the other man's, tasting of alcohol and sex.

The next thing James knew, his back was connecting with the hard wood of the table and, if he'd had time he would have been impressed at Chris's strength, but he was more interested in drowning into the percussionist. Clumsily, he wrapped one leg around the other man's hips and grinded up into him.

Around them, he could hear various comments being made, but he was too focused on Chris to pay them any attention. James had a vague sense that directions were being given, but he was already kissing Chris again, his tongue exploring as far as he could, licking, sucking and massaging, and he could feel how hard they both were.

Chris broke their kiss and for a second James wanted to protest, until he felt the man's lips close on his pulse and he moved his head to the side to offer more skin. Chris was even better than he'd imagined, licking and nibbling and playing with his earlobe, their hips were slotted against each other, moving together and James just didn't want anything to change.

"Wanna suck you man…" The words were whispered hotly in his ear and all James could do was moan in answer, especially as Chris didn't wait to add. "While you to suck me…"

His hand flying to keep Chris in place, James kissed him once more, fingers digging in the other man's nape and his hips bucking hard. Then the percussionist pulled back and flashed him a quick grin, before pulling away completely.

Next thing he knew, Chris's crotch was right over his face and he flicked the tip of the man's hard cock experimentally. Not that he wanted to play innocent but because he wasn't so sure of how ready the percussionist was. His tentative lick was answered by Chris taking the head of his cock in and sucking on it heartily.

For a second, James felt as if his entire being was focused into his cock, still so very sensitive from his previous activities. Then, he got back to himself and wrapped his arms up and around Chris's hips so he could take more of him in his mouth.

He wasn't trying to be good or impressive or anything beyond giving back the feelings twisting and swirling into his guts and cock. He didn't care that he was half making himself choke as he tried to breath through the solid flesh in his mouth, nor that he was probably giving Chris a lot more teeth than was acceptable. The other man wasn't being particularly careful either and James knew they weren't going to last.

Somehow it felt as if he was giving himself head, or maybe it was one of those really realistic, new generation porn video games, or something else entirely as he could hear comments and advice and somehow those spurred him on, held him back, helped him delay his climax when he thought he was never going to last a second longer, just that bit longer that allowed him to swallow all of Chris's cock and was the percussionist's undoing.

James came right after Chris, half coughing, half swallowing, trying convulsively not to buck up too hard, which was getting really difficult after so many climaxes. Then for what seemed like forever he and Chris remained on the table, breathing and quivering, until their bodies finally settled down again.

Gently, he reached down, stroking Chris's scalp and earning a soft purr of contentment. He was drifting off to sleep, hoping someone would be nice enough to help him up to bed, though the soft snoring sounds around the room seemed to indicate he wasn't the only one claimed by sleep. He hoped that even if the whole band being together was only a one of, he would find a way to maybe get the man on top off him a few more times, and possibly even more… His last conscious thought was that maybe it was time to let go of old habits and try new ones.

  
[the end]


End file.
